Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a housing for a laboratory instrument, comprising a floor, ceiling, rear wall, side walls and front wall, which jointly form a working chamber.
Description of Related Art
The known housing for a laboratory instrument on which the invention is based (European Patent EP 2 217 894 B1 and corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 7,834,278 B1) disclose a housing for an analytical balance. Laboratory instruments of the type in question here are preferably balances for very low weights, but can also be other instruments, for example motorized metering devices, etc. In the present case, we are dealing with the housing in whose working chamber such a laboratory instrument is found. Such a housing serves to protect the laboratory instrument.
Minute external influences which act on the laboratory instrument can falsify measurement results, in the case of an analytical balance can falsify the weighing result. In order to protect the laboratory instrument, the working chamber in which the laboratory instrument is found is enclosed, so that air movements in the ambient atmosphere are kept as remote as possible from the laboratory instrument. Also in laboratory instruments which transport samples, pollution can occur via air movements in the form of contamination. In laboratory instruments of this kind, motor-driven components are found in the working chamber and the housing here serves as protection for the user.
In the prior art on which the invention is based, it is stated that increasingly multifunctional work processes take place in the working chamber of such a housing. Metering units, holding devices for receptacles, such as microtiter plates, etc., indicating devices, etc., are operated in the working chamber. The working chamber must therefore be easily accessible when the housing is open.